


Partnerships

by Victor2K



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Selina Kyle meets Talia Al Ghul, however an attempt to try to steal her makes the assassin 'punish' her for that. And through a naughty way to do it





	Partnerships

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, oral, toy, Fdom  
Subject: Batman: The Animated Series (The New Batman Adventures)  
Characters involved: Talia/Catwoman  
Author: Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

Batman (TAS) – Partnerships

 

“This party is so bo-o-ring...”, was what Selina Kyle whispered to herself inside another fundraiser for some Gotham City’s charity in Gotham’s Museum. She went to the party by invitation of Hamilton Weir, a good friend and former boyfriend of hers. But, by her face, the brunette wasn’t to keen to join the usual chit-chat of celebrities and socialites talking about their lives and how they are rich, nice and bought a new house or a car. 

The boredom at Selina’s looks hardly led anyone to think that she was also the woman who donned the alias of ‘Catwoman’, the daring female burglar, the terror of any Gotham City’s place where jewlery and any valuable article could be found. The one that lived in the imagination of many as a fearless thief and a seductive villainess, that didn’t made choice between anyone to be a lover for her. However, that night, she was only Selina Kyle, another jet-set woman in search of anything pleasant to do.

“Selina, you hardly talked with anyone tonight. What’s going on with you?”, asked a worried Hamilton, approaching her friend.

“I just don’t feel well talking with those people. They don’t fit me at all. They aren’t like me, they talk about stuff that I am not interested...”, argued the brunette.

“If this is the problem, why did you come in first place?”

“Because of you Hamilton. I know you are the organizer of this fundraiser and I would not let a friend down on this kind of situation. That thing isn’t my kind of thing at all and you know that”

“I know...” Hamilton replied “But you need to cheer up a little. Maybe if I show you a thing that I bought at Europe...”

“What it is?”, asked a curious Ms. Kyle.

Hamilton took her to where, shielded by a glass, it was a crown, filled of gold, diamond and other gems. Selina immediately got mesmerized with that object, shining in its whole glory and beautiness.

“The Crown of the Princess of Moravia...”, said Selina, reading the plaque below the crown “It’s so beautiful. Where did you get it, Hamilton?”

“I bought in a auction the Moravian Royal Family was doing. For more unbelievable it sounds, they were going through financial straits and they auctioned many of their objects and assets”, explained the enterpreuner.

“You must paid really big to have that!”

“Well, I cannot disclose the terms of the auction, but I have to say this artifact is priceless. And I am donating it to the museum as form to get funds by visitation and expositions here”

“Donating this? You are such a big heart, Hamilton!”, praised Selina, still getting mesmerized by that crown that she didn’t noticed her friend leaving the place to talk with his friends or even what he said later. The piece was so perfect and so stunning that Selina immediately run ideas in her mind on how to steal the crown and even profit with her.

“Impressive catch this one from Hamilton, huh? If you knew the price of that in the market, you would get crazy!”, said a female voice that broke Selina’s trance. When she turned to her right side, she found a long haired brunette, with a patch of her covering one of her eyes and a tube sandcolored dress.

“Are you talking with me?”, asked a puzzled Selina.

“Well, there is no one else here but you, ma’am. But if I interrupted your train of thought, I am very sorry” apologized the girl.

“It’s okay... I am not the kind of woman that get scared so easily”, stated the short haired brunette.

“But it wasn’t my intention to do that with you... Hamilton just told me about the crown and I came here to see it”

“Do you know Hamilton?”

“Yeah, I am a good friend of him. My name is Talia Al Ghul. Pleased to meet you...”

“Selina Kyle. And I am pleased to meet you, Miss Al Ghul… with this last name… are you from Arabian ancestry?”

“Yes, part of my family has Arabian ancestry. I guess something from my father or my mother...anyway, I saw you talking earlier with Hamilton, and he told me about you”, said Talia. “He told me your name was Selina, right?”

“Yes, nice to meet you. I am Selina Kyle”, replied the shorthaired brunette.

“Hamilton told me good stuff about you. He informed me that you are really interested in such objects”

“What you have to know is that I feel like in another universe when I am with precious and priceless objects like this crown or that sculpture or the painting”

“Well, then you would be the perfect person for me”, the long haired girl commented.

“Excuse me?”

“Please, let me explain. I am beginning here in Gotham a company that works with very rare art objects. I think you’ve saw in the news, it’s ‘TAG’. Well, I think you know what the name means”

“Really?”, Selina’s interest rose. “Expecting I am going to be a client?”

“Only if you are interested. We have many objects that might pick your attention, many of them cost millions of dollars!”, Talia explained.

“If you have a nice bargain to me, I think I can take it”

Selina and Talia right off the bat had that ‘connection’. The two dark-haired women began to talk about ancient artifacts and art pieces, with Miss Al Ghul showing Miss Kyle what she had in the catalog. Things that made her mind run ideas of how Catwoman would get these. Even if her main interest was the crown, TAG could be a place she would enjoy to spend during one of these nights.

“What about I give you my card. Then if you have interest in anything, we might talk”

“Thanks, Talia. I will see what I can do. You seem a very nice person”

“You too, Selina”

Then the shorthaired brunette found herself again talking with other people and two women were apart from each other. But fate would be ‘guilty’ to put them again to meet. And for that, it would be somewhere between the pleasure and the rage.

***  
The next day, Hamilton Ware’s place was again the point of visitation from Selina. But this time, she wasn’t as her civilian person, but as Catwoman. The brunette managed to break into her friend’s apartment, but using an unusual (to her) way to be inside.

During the party, she managed to ‘steal’ (and then return) his keys for her to have a copy of them done for the invasion. This only happened because his building had one of the strongest security apparatus in whole Gotham. She tried to break in the ‘old way’ at least four times but at none the results were the desired.

“I am in. And here is a ‘fuck you’ to your bullcrap security thing”

Then, she had to find the crown. She feared Mr. Ware donated it before she ever had her hand on it. Of course then her ‘visit’ would be in waste and her plans had to change. But it wouldn’t be that time.

She walked around his large apartment, empty because Hamilton had a date that day. It was her lucky day, but Catwoman had a ‘hint’ that everything was too ‘easy’. However, that was an opportunity she wouldn’t waste.

“Now, time to find where that damn Moravian crown is”

The cat burglar took her time to look up for the Moravian Princess Crown. First, she went to where the object was exposed during the party, but it wasn’t there. Of course, Hamilton had put into somewhere secret and without any trace that a crown was there. The next logical choice was his safe in his suite. 

“I think I remember the right combination…”

She tried one password and nothing. Then the other and nada. Only after like fifteen different combinations she found the right one (was something related to his parents wedding anniversary). But when the safe was there, nothing! There was no crown!

“Dammit! I knew you liked to full thieves, Hamilton. But you could not give a hand to a friend!”

Catwoman’s annoyance was visible through the black and white mask of hers. Hamilton had a knack to prank anyone who dared to steal stuff from him and that day, with a priceless royal crown at his temporary possession, it wouldn’t different. The brunette thought about tearing the place apart, but it would be too much to her. 

“Think, Selina… you gotta think… where that darn crown is is!?”

Time was ticking out and she feared the apartment owner would be there soon to get her in act. The lady thief had to think where that crown was, if it wasn’t being already in the possession of other people. A woman like her wasn’t to be bummed by a trick.

“If I were Hamilton Ware, where I would hide a priceless Moravian crown?. Let’s see…”  
Then Selina thought about every single outlandish place inside that building that could store such artifact, a crown that many people would kill to have their hands on. By any logic someone in her job only knew, she decided to go to his bathroom! And what if Hamilton was trying to really play a trick on any bold thief…

And he was. Only in a world where a paranoid man lived, a bathroom would be the place. Catwoman followed her unbeatable instinct and managed to notice a few pieces of the floor arranged in a very weird way. Looking at, she decided to use her skills to move them and a small hole with a box was there. When the box was open, the crown was there. Ready for her to get.

“Son of a bitch… you are going to pay for that, Hamilton Ware”

The same way Catwoman managed to sneak in she sneaked out his apartment. Not before covering all her traces and not even making him imagine she was there. To replace the crown, she used her imagination to put something of the same size and weight, maybe a way to ‘punish’ her dearest friend to try to screw her plans…

***

“May I help you, ma’am?”, said a chanel-haired blonde when Selina approached TAG’s reception.

“I am here to talk with Talia Al Ghul”

“Name, please?”

“Selina Kyle. She will remember me…”

TAG Enterprises occupied a museum-styled building around one of Gotham’s wealthiest neighborhoods. It was the perfect place where art of insurmountable price was to be exhibited and sold. And the right place where the rich and famous of the city would go if they needed something.

The blonde used her phone to talk with her boss and owner of the company, Talia Al Ghul. After half a minute, the call was off and the receptionist informed her that she was ok to go.

“Miss Al Ghul will receive in a while. Her office is in the end of that corridor”

A corridor full of pictures from trips and ancient artifacts and masks, from Peru to Australia, from Eastern Europe to Zambia, donned the walls. Selina having increased interest and curiosity, with Talia’s pics around the world placed between the masks.

“One girl like me would have the field trip of her dreams here”

At the end of the corridor, a bulletproof glass door written ‘TALIA AL GHU, TAG ENTERPRISES CEO’ in all black and capital letters was here. Even if she knew the owner waited for her, the shorthaired brunette didn’t resist to knock on the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“It’s open!”

“Am I interrupting anything?”

“You aren’t! Please, come in!”

Quickly Selina and Talia did all the greetings needed, kisses, hugs and whatever else. The socialite was thrilled to see the art dealer’s office, full of pictures and ancient artifacts as the corridor was.

“I can see your take your job seriously. Look how many statues, masks and everything else!”

“These? Well, these are gifts I get from collectors and friends, mostly. I don’t have the artifacts I sell or deal here. I have them in storages. Guess you know the reason”, said Talia.

“I understand… I know how it is, you must be aware if no one wants to steal such precious stuff. These are my showcase items, sort of speaking… mind coffee?”

”I think I’ll accept it!”

The two dark-haired ladies began then to talk, as Talia explained the story behind TAG Enterprises. Selina was thrilled when the long haired woman shared some of her exploits, from hunting deity statues in Mexico to spending large amounts of cash to pay for rare paintings from famous European artists. Her Catwoman instinct suddenly aroused herself to realize she could be in ‘heaven’, as it could be a large target for her criminal incursions.

“I take my job seriously, Selina. There is nothing I cannot do to find the best artifacts for my collection and satisfy my clients. Museums, private collectors, galleries, I have a world of contacts who I supply stuff for them”

“You must be the most badass woman in the world, Talia”

“I confess I am not, but I know how to deal with those ordeals”

The chat went neat, but then something took Selina Kyle’s attention off. The small TV set at the office was on and a report about the Moravian Princess crown’s robbery was on. On screen, the famous Gotham television reporter Summer Gleeson from the scene.

“After two days, police doesn’t have any clue about who stole the Princess of Moravian crown. But they learned through security camera footage that the time is another job from the Catwoman, the fearless lady burglar. We got a copy from the footage and here at GTV we were allowed to broadcast it in first hand”

The shorthaired was caught by surprise with that. She was used to see news about her burglary on TV, but it was on the comfort of her home with her beloved cats. It was the first time she watched reports about her exploits with someone else around. Her heart beat fast, something she managed to control during her criminal career. But the moment wasn’t the one she expected to do it. She began to sweat and, unlikely to someone like her, thoughts she never would imagine to have, like fear, began to appear.

Talia followed the news as well and noticed Selina’s shocked mood. She knew her and Hamilton were close, but her reaction took her attention because it seemed more than just shock because your acquaintance’s apartment being broken in and a valuable possession of his stolen.

“Selina? What happened? Are you feeling well? You seem bothered with something”

“Ah…Oh… Oh! Ah! Well… sorry! Sorry, Talia, is that…”

“I understand”, the longhaired with hair eye-patch said with a smile trying to cool it off. “I heard the news yesterday and I am shocked as well! I could not believe someone would do that with Hamilton!”

“Me too”, the shorthaired tried to disguise the real reasons behind her annoyance. “I found out on the news and talked with Hamilton yesterday. But only now seeing on TV, I realized how bad it is”

“I heard much about this Catwoman. I read about her burglar exploits. Is she that sneaky as press portays?”

“Well… I don’t know. I heard much about her. Catwoman surely knows how to steal from people; she always finds a way to evade police. Even Batman!”

Selina was embarrassed but she didn’t want to show how much she was and the reasons that made her act like that. Talia pretty much dodged it by taking the conversation to other heights. And it worked, because the shorthaired brunette returned to the relief.

During the talk, the two women just shared stuff from their both personal lives, but left in the air a deal to happen. Both exchanged numbers and agreed to meet again for lunch sometime.

“It was good to meet you again, Selina! Let’s get in touch!”

“I hope so, Talia! See you soon!”

Selina Kyle left TAG Enterprises relieved that her shock with her robbery being news didn’t gave clues to Talia. But Miss Al Ghul gave a wicked smile after the other girl left the room.

“So, guess I was right all the time. Selina Kyle IS Catwoman. If she wants to play with me, I’ll have a surprise on deck for her”

Selina and Talia began a blossoming friendship by there, as they met a few times afterwards, to discuss art, selling of artifacts and history. The shorthaired brunette’s interest was more than just knowing about new stuff and talk with a woman who shared the same taste with her. There was more than that… for both women…

***

The ‘Moravian Crown’ vanished in the news as the police could not find a single clue about Catwoman’s whereabouts. And the plot thickened when they law enforcement learned that the crown just returned to Mr. Ware’s possession. Without any kind of reason, the crown appeared back to his apartment. Why Gotham City’s most famous lady burglar decided to return it?

Selina decided to do it because, besides avoiding being source of any kind of police meddling (a thief has to keep him or herself dusting any breach for being in jail), she had loftier goals. Something unlike the Moravian Princess possession, who was more a way to show she could do it. And that would be inside Talia Al Ghul’s company headquarters.

It was too risky for her to attempt such after stealing the crown, but to Catwoman, the addiction to the thrill is too much to say ‘no’. And there she was, at the rooftop of a nearby building near TAG Enterprises, eying her prizes.

“Let’s see what we can do with this”

Catwoman’s original intention was to test their security, as she noticed it could have a few flaws. But if there was some artifact or something valuable to steal, why not? It was time to know if Talia could have something valuable. 

The cat burglar spotted a window at the left wing of the building, perfect for her to sneak in. With her powerful stealth, the Gothamite managed to talk and climb to the window and push it without much effort. Even her thought it seemed ‘too easy’ to find out no security people around, but she was used to know what was legit or not.

“Here doesn’t seem the place where the good stuff is”

From her pocket she picked a heatseeking binocular pair and roamed around the room, full of boxes but many of them just full of foam or hay. When she tried to left, the door was closed. But her trusted special key was always there for that. Soon, the brunette began to roam around the HQs, trying to find where TAG stored the precious things she loved to rob.  
As it seemed, it was ‘easy’ but not that much. She wandered around the building and even entered into Talia’s office, but there wasn’t anything valuable there. During her walk, a security guard seemed to approach where she was, but Catwoman managed to hide herself at a dark corner in an empty corridor.

“Fuck! Where is that shit is?”

The wait was over by stepping down a ladder which finished with a large door. She tried to open it, but no avail. Once again, her knowledge showed and her special key, now coupled with a few devices she carried for occasions when she couldn’t break into places, were used to force her entry there.

“My God! Am I in Heaven or?”

The room was full of statues, paintings, sculptures, other art forms. Many of them made of or covered with gold, rubies, diamonds, emeralds and precious stones. Others were the historical and rare kind, things which were priceless materials and so on. Selina immediately felt like a kid in a toy store.

“Well, Talia. I think I will play a little with you. You are good, but in this game, I am better”

The object of choice was a, too obvious, a porcelain figure of a cat, with a golden collar with many precious stones, some of the rare kind. At the showcase glass, it was written it was a piece from 12th century coming from Indochina. The right choice for the right adventure.

“Come to mama, little kitten. I’ll take care of you”

Catwoman managed to lift the glass from the showcase slowly, without triggering the alarm system. Next, the porcelain cat was at her arms, with the brunette burglar nursing it like a child. Guess it was easy, but too easy?

“Now you are mine, sweetie”

Selina, however, noticed the noise of steps, possibly from the security. But she was at the underground of the building, with almost no exit. Almost because, when the steps were getting closer and louder, they went as fast as it came. The shorthaired woman sighed of relief and quickly left the room, evading security.

To another window, now at the other wing of TAG Enterprises building, Catwoman managed to leave, with the priceless cat piece on her hands. She claimed victory as she left in the dark of the night. But, not so much, since from another room, monitors and tv screens taped through hidden cameras and showed every second of the action to someone at a undisclosed room, which seemed the security one. There, the surprise: Talia watched everything. And again a malicious smile from her lips.

“It looks like the kitten bit the bait. I am going to have so much fun with you, Selina…”, said Talia, with a very naughty tone on her voice and caressing her body through her dress. It seemed Ms. Al Ghul was about to ‘punish’ her for her crime in not a very orthodox way.

***

“Oh, hi Talia! Yes, I heard about it, it’s on TV all the time. I feel deeply sorry for you, you shouldn’t deserve that. Yeah, I know, it’s bad. I hope your company can recover in time… if you want, I can pay you a visit to see what is going on and see how I could help. Okay, that’s right. I’ll see you soon. Bye”

Say such words with such straight face wasn’t easy to any criminal, but Selina Kyle was the one with cold blood enough to do it. And so she did, playing the ‘good friend’ while gaining with Ms. Al Ghul’s damages. To her, she wouldn’t even realize that actually her was the guilty of TAG’s storage office being broken in and goods stolen.

The criminal always comes back to the crime scene, is what people say. And the shorthaired brunette came back to the offices, now to show how much she ‘felt’ for what happened with Talia and try to play the ‘good friend’ role as she pretty much could manage to find a way to steal more from the longhaired.

However, she never expected that was a surprise coming for her…

“Oh, hi… I saw what happened with your art pieces”

“Well, the burglar had stolen only a porcelain cat from a kingdom in Indochina from 12th century. It was very priceless, a rarity almost one one has!”, Talia said,

“I understand… this city is so dangerous. Not even the ones who afford security are in peace”, the shorthaired said, still with her role.

“I am still baffled she managed to break here! My security is all state of the art!”, Talia complained.

“Catwoman isn’t easy cookie. I don’t know if you are familiar to her, but she broke security systems that no one thought could be broken. Maybe she knows how to deal with those”

“I heard about her, I know about some of her exploits, especially after the royal crown robbery. But never thought I would be a place for her to steal from”, the longhaired sighed.

“She is attracted by anything that has value. Guess she found out your place might have something valuable for her to steal

“If you say so… well, by the way, can we talk at my office; I have something to ask you, Selina”

“Sure, why not?”  
Talia and Selina took the corridor to where TAG Enterprises CEO had her office. When the shorthaired was in, the longhaired certified no one would be around before she closed the door, something that picked a strange interest from the other brunette.

“What about this thing you want to talk about me, Talia?”, Miss Kyle questioned

“Well, is just a question I want you to answer, Selina”, said Talia.

“And what it is?”

“Tell me… how did you do it?”

“Did I do what?”

“I want to know how did you broke my security and managed to steal that porcelain cat”

Selina was speechless when Talia said that. How did she knew? How could? And… how did she knew she was Catwoman after all?,

“Ahh… steal? What do you mean? How can you make such accusation to me, Talia! This is preposterous!”, protested the shocked socialite.

“You won’t fool me, Selina. I know you and Catwoman are one and the same. And your coming here other night made me sure I was correct to assume that”, Talia replied with the ‘gotcha’ face.

“How? What? Me? Catwoman? Ohh… that is too much for your mind, Talia. I think you are seeing things and…” 

“Luckily I am not the only one who sees things here”, the art entrepreneur interrupted before showing from her cellphone footage where Selina put on her Catwoman’s outfit. It was the straw who broke the camel’s back. Now, she couldn’t deny Talia’s findings.

“GASP! How… How did you found it?”

“Well, as I said, my security devices are all hi-tech. And while you broke in, I could see a glimpse of you tidying up the mask on your face. Of course I also had my own research about you”, the hair-patched woman explained.

Selina was so shocked that the only way she tried to explain wasn’t through words but trying a high kick on Talia, which defended it. The shorthaired brunette tried to attack, but Miss Al Ghul wasn’t too keen of partaking in a battle, as she managed to grab Catwoman by behind while she tried to punch her and make her struggle to leave her restraining position.

“I didn’t come here to fight you, Selina Kyle. Don’t even try to act like a fool brawling with me. You don’t know how strong I am”

“Get the fuck out!”, Selina muttered as she tried to judo throw Talia, but her ‘rival’ managed to keep her balance and hinder her resistance. Miss Al Ghul wasn’t keen to show the other brunette she was ready to rumble 

“Sorry, but I came here to talk with you. Not to fight!”

“Get off me!”

Talia held Selina for a while until she stopped to try to run from the stranglehold the other brunette kept her from leaving. When she realized the woman wasn’t about it to quit on talking with her, the woman known as the Catwoman learned they had to talk.

“How did you learned about who I was?”, Selina asked, now freed of Talia’s hold.

“I don’t want to get much longer on that, but I have a past which warrants me to have connections who informed me about the identity behind Catwoman. And your visit after the robbery at Hamilton Weir’s place was the trigger that made me wonder about who you were. When you came here to rob my stuff, it was the revelation I wanted”, the longhaired woman said.

“So you attracted me to a trap, aren’t you?”

“Not at all. I just thought you and I could work together, but I wanted to know if you were the one I thought you were before making my move”

“Work together?”, Selina raised suspicion about that phrase.

“Well, with your expertise in getting art and mine with profiting and searching it, we could be a nice partnership! We could rule the world”, Talia pointed.

“I am sorry, but I do not profit from what I steal. I do for the thrill of it”

“Really? Maybe what I have for your might change your mind, Selina”

“What do you mean?”

“Come with me and I’ll show you, darling”

***

“Strange, this route wasn’t on my map”, pointed Selina as she followed Talia through a corridor at TAG Enterprises’ underground levels. The one known as Catwoman feared what the other brunette had for as her she was quite ‘unmasked’. Would she try to kill her? Torture her? Or force her to do anything quite unpleasant.

“Many places in this building aren’t on the blueprints”, Talia explained. “After all, people like you need to be away from my prized gifts”

“And what kind of prized gifts await for me?”

“You will see, but I am assured you will love it and will beg for more”

It was enough to make the cat burglar intrigued, imagining what Ms. Al Ghul had for her who could make her ‘beg for more’. That left her between eagerness and fear, since anything could happen after she was caught in the act.

“Here we are!”

There was a black steel door in the end of the corridor, and Talia activated it through a powerful security lock which included fingerprint and eye identification plus a sequence of numbers as password. After the place owner made the procedures, the doorlock opened and the longhaired brunette pulled the handle.

“You first”

It was Catwoman’s turn to find out if she was going into a trap or not. The room was still dark when she walked into, with Talia behind her. The TAG Enterprises CEO switched the lights on and, when the contents of the place were finally made public to Selina…

“WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THIS?”

Say she was speechless was a understatement. Actually her state was of complete astonishment when she saw that room was filled of every sexual thing made around the globe. If there is a way to write what that storage room had, we could spend days, but picture a litany of ancient dildoes, sex toys, erotic art, erotic books, instruments, contraptions… from Inca Empire to early 20th century, if it existed, there was a major possibility to be there.

“I knew you would be surprised, Selina”, Talia grinned.

“But… I can’t believe! How can you store all this stuff here!?”

“Well, first of all, I have a select number of clients who pay loads of money to have one of these. You don’t know how a phallic object from Persian Empire or erotic art from Napoleonic eras are sought by collectors of the perverted art. Also, I am a big fan of such art. When I want to relax, I come here to get excited”

“I quite understand the attraction… I find it exciting and exotic, but I prefer mostly shiny and bright rare art for me to get”

“This, Selina, it’s better than any art you could steal. These are worthy millions of dollars. I never imagined how people could pay for them until they began to open up the checkbook to offer”

The two ladies walked around the room as Talia showed them some of the erotic artifacts she stored. Each one she found interested, the longhaired art trader lectured the shorthaired one with its story and even usages. Selina tried to hold up her excitement during that ‘forced’ trip, but it was nearly impossible.

Seeing all these phallic images, statues of naked men and women, drawn images of orgies, Victorian pictures of naked women together and everything else surely would be able to make any red-blooded person aroused. Selina Kyle wasn’t different, as her mind became host to the dirtiest thoughts. The brunette tried to hold her anxiety by being there, being able to do it for a while.

“Like it, Ms. Kyle?”

‘Er… well, well, it’s quite a fancy collection. You do own a quite nice collection of erotic art. Amusing place here”

“I knew you would like, Selina. I can see in your ideas you would like what I have for you”

“For me?”

“Yes… I want to make a deal with you, Ms. Kyle. And I know you will accept it”

“How you can be so sure, Talia?”

“I did not tell you before, but besides being an art dealer, I am an assassin”, Talia began to explain to her partner. “Not just a killer. A ruthless killer, who know how to end many threats to my life and businesses without leaving any trace. You don’t know how many people who tried to ruin my business ended up dead because they had the nerve to cross the path of Talia al Ghul”

“That means you are going to kill me?”

“I thought it could be a good idea, but I decided to spare your life. But what you did to me won’t be unpunished and I opted for another choice to teach you a lesson”

“A lesson? And the lesson is to show me pornographic pieces you own? Please, I have experience with worse ‘lessons’ criminals tried to give me”, questioned Selina, a bit bothered.

“I don’t think my proposal is what any of these gave you, Ms. Kyle”, Talia smirked.

“Why?”

“Because I am offering you the opportunity of our lives. One that make you relieved to be alive and that makes me rich and pleased”

“Sorry, but I am not into this mumbo jumbo, Talia. Please, be straight to the point”

Selina Kyle didn’t expect her wish to become real the way Talia Al Ghul envisioned. When the shorthaired burglar pleaded the assassin to reveal her plans, Talia just gave a deep kiss on her. It was so surprising to her that she didn’t had any reaction to it at first. Later, she paid the favor as she accepted the kissing.

“Was that a yes?”

“If that means you want me, I think it will be better than death. By the way, seeing the stuff you own here, I began to find you very attractive in a way”

“It’s what I do with the lucky ones”

“Well, care to tell me about your plan, Talia?”

“Later. Now, I think we have other businesses to discuss”

Lesbian sex probably wasn’t on Catwoman’s agenda. But a few factors led for her to give in. First, Talia spared her from police or death. Second, she wasn’t a stranger to sex with other women. Third, Talia was hot. And fourth, since the environment was proper and aroused her, why not?

“I don’t think I have other choice, right? And, anyway, being here, I quite predicted that would happen”

Talia smiled at Selina before the two brunettes kissed again. Next, predictable as you can imagine, clothes off. Then, we can see Selina lying at the floor, with hers and her lovers’ clothes protecting her body from the cold floor, her body moving with the longhaired brunette, between her legs, servicing herself with her pussy.

“Uhhh… Talia… what a tongue you have!”

“You have a delicious pussy, kitty…”

Talia wasn’t just a killer with stone cold instinct and whose only prospect in life was to murder anybody who could deliver danger. She was also a lover with many skills, even if not all the time her job allowed that to apply those. It had to be when the right person came, somebody like Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. The right fit for her shoe.

“Since I saw you, I knew I wanted to prove you, Ms. Kyle”

“Ohh… prove me, Talia. I want you to taste my pussy. Give pleasure to this old kitten here”  
The shorthaired socialite had only to enjoy the pleasure Talia gave to her. If she felt it was a dangerous trap, she could have attacked the other brunette but it meant a target on her back was to exist. To risk her life with a ruthless cold blood killer wasn’t too smart, even to a woman who fought and won plenty of security devices, staff, police and even Gotham City’s prime vigilante in Batman. Catwoman found out Talia Al Ghul had her number. If she could gain something by her life being spared by her, so be it.

“Ahhhhh! Yess! So good… Talia, you are divine!”

Selina Kyle was reduced to a woman with major lesbian sex drive at that point. She was at mercy of Talia’s tongue, getting delighted with her lover’s ability to make her moan. After all, it wasn’t that bad have sex with her. Who knows something doesn’t begin because of that.

“Uhhh… Selina…”

“Talia… uhhh… I want you!”

And Talia wanted her as well, but to the art trader the oral sex it was just a warm up for what she had in mind. She wanted to teach Selina to not meddle with her businesses and she was intended to show how.

The longhaired woman stopped eating Catwoman’s pussy and stood up in front of a still laid Ms. Kyle. The shorthaired woman watched Talia as she looked around the place to find the next step of her ‘punishment’.

“Come with me”

“Where?”

“Come, Selina”

She stood up and followed Talia. Then, the TAG Enterprised boss roamed around her erotic storage place to find a piece to play. A Chinese phallus from 10th century was found, all made in ivory and gold. The size and thickness of that, almost 9.5-inch shocked and intrigued the shorthaired guest.

“Now, I am going to show you some of the best pieces I have here. But I do want to show them in a different way”, wickedly grinned Talia.

The cat burglar gulped as seeing what Talia had for her. The longhaired assassin instructed her to lay and open her legs. Spread eagle, the shorthaired brunette watched Talia rub the big tip of the fake cock on her wet pussy. She moaned a little, but when Ms. Al Ghul decided to go all in…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Instead of fucking Selina, the assassin just stuck the toy almost the half of it into the thief’s pussy. She wanted to give her the ‘punishment’ she deserved and everything had to begin with watching her ‘suffer’ with a large dick stuffed and stuck into her cunny.]

“It’s fucking big! How did they worked with it? Ohhhhh!”

“Well, they had their way to do it. And now I am picking you to show me how you do in the present”

The toy felt like it was sucking the brunette’s cunt, like glue and rubbing it only to make her feel the delight of having that. Talia only watched, feeling herself horny while her friend enjoyed that old Chinese thing inside her.

“Like it, Selina? Like that inside your pussy?”

“Fuck Yeah! Uhhhhh!”

Still with that toy inside her pussy, Selina received the order to eat Talia’s pussy for a while, only because she wanted to get pleased as well. The shorthaired brunette jumped at the first opportunity and began to eat the longhaired woman’s slit. Catwoman’s civilian ego was totally taken by pleasure and wanted to do everything to make her the end of that meeting was more pleasurable than the reasons Talia brought her there.

“You are the one who can lick pussy good, my kitten…”

“You don’t know how many people told me those words, Talia”

“Ahhh… uh… keep going, my kitten…”

Now Selina Kyle was Talia Al Ghul’s ‘kitten’, a ‘purrfct way (sorry for the pun here) to mean that she was her sex slave by now. Not anything that the socialite never had or liked. It was something that excited her the thing of being ‘powerless’ and at the mercy of somebody who desired to have his or her pleasure. And seeing what happened until that, to her it was a major win-situation to her.

“Hmmm… your pussy smells good, tastes good… hmm… Talia… hmmmm… I feel so horny”, Selina said the truth, actually.

“Good kitty!”

Talia enjoyed the pleasure the shorthaired brunette gave to her with oral action, but before she got the gratification she needed, she wanted to elevate her fun through Selina, and now there were other toys that had to get tested by Catwoman’.

Indian Subcontinent styled anal beads were the next. Talia began to use them on Selina (and she was still with that ivory cock inside her pussy, remember that), with the shorthaired blonde in all fours. It was only to make things get perverted and dirty the way she wanted to make sure Selina Kyle learned the lesson to not mess with her.

“Ahhh… shit, Talia. That thing, it will explode in my ass!”

“That’s the beauty of it! Those look like pearls in size, but when in contact with the skin, they create this effect of enlargement. It’s one of my favorites”

“I understand why!”

Subject by her own will and need to Talia, Selina moaned and rejoiced her delight with what the longhaired assassin/entrepreneur made her endure. Talia loved to see the shorthaired burglar on her hands, doing whatever ‘punishments’ she wanted to give her for trying to rob TAG’s headquarters.

While that phallic thing and the beads were there, the brunette used a cane from 17th century and even caned Miss Kyle a little at her behind. It was not hard, but it wasn’t light as well, only to teach her in a nasty way that nobody messes with Talia Al Ghul. Selina, herself a ‘closeted’ fan of such, felt the pain and the pleasure.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Talia’s grin was bigger every time she tried stuff on Selina. The shorthaired brunette was even tied up for a little game based on shibari, the Japanese ancient art of bondage. Just to show who was in charge there. All her favorite toys, the ones she knew that could make her partner pleased were used. The assassin had Catwoman how she wanted and willing to do everything because she was liking it.

“Ahhh… My God! Ahhhhhhh! Fuck me, Talia! Make me your kitten!”

The anal beads, the phallus were pretty much enough to make Selina cum. When that happened, Talia was more than satisfied to see her ‘kitten’ scream in joy when reaching to the peak.

 

“Yes! Yes! I am cummminggggggggggggggggggg! Oh My Lord!”

“Cum for me, my kitten! Cum for me! Cum for Talia Al Ghul!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

It was a day Selina won’t forget. Her unmasking by Talia, instead of a retaliation which could include even death, she was subject of another woman’s dirtiest sexual desires. Perhaps not the perfect way to avoid dying, but if she can be pleased while it happens, it was okay.

But that wasn’t the end of their adventures. Talia asked for another round of oral sex before she called it over. Kneeling in front of her ‘mistress’, Gotham’s wise lady burglar now was to finish what she started and gave a lecture on licking pussy to Talia. With the longhaired brunette having the turn to moan loudly with Miss Kyle’s good cunny eating,

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhh! Amazing!”

It was question of time until Miss Al Ghul gave in and also came. Their session was finally over when she sprouted her juices for the shorthaired woman to taste. It was indeed a day she will remember with care.

“Ahhhh… Selina, You made me cummmmmmmm so good!”

***

“Never wondered you were so kinky, Talia”, pointed Selina as they were putting their clothes on after resting a bit.

“I am not used to such babes here and I wanted to enjoy when a broad like you comes to visit me”, the assassin with a hair eyepatch replied.

“Well, I have to admit it was good, you know how to do it”

“I still have my things, but you aren’t much far, Selina”

The two shared another kiss before they walked out the room and began to discuss what they could do together. The proposal was that Selina could use her burglary skills to steal some valuable stuff for Talia to sell to a select number of clients, for them to split the money. Plus, she would have to use her skills to sell the erotic artifacts and put them to use to those clients who need one. A deal both agreed that could fit their needs.

“It will be wonderful make business with you, Talia”

“And I feel we can do nice things together, Selina”

And then another kiss, but this one had a spice as the cold blooded killer came closer to Selina’s ear and whispered these words.

“Don’t even try to fool me. I spared you once, but if you try to backstab our deal, I won’t be that good to you. Walk the line and you will live longer to spend all this money. Otherwise…”

Knowing that it was a warning to avoid anger her new business partner, the shorthaired brunette only nodded. Then both left the TAG Enterprises build for a coffee. Perhaps the first of many now a thief and an assassin now became partners and lovers. Match made in heaven? Maybe…

THE END


End file.
